


The Devil's Advocate

by Inu_Sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Hey guys! this is my take on Lucifer. I really liked the show and thought I might try my hand at the fandom side of things. Hope you enjoy it.In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity.Until he decided to take a vacation….





	1. From the Top

_ In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity.  _

_ Until he decided to take a vacation…. _

**Los Angeles, 2am**

Lucifer let the music relax his limbs as he drove toward Lux, damn he loved this song. He tapped to the beat on his steering wheel, a small smile on his face as he took in the sprawling city before him. Even at this time the place was still so full of life--nothing like the Hell he’d come from. He chuckled to himself at his own joke as he rounded the corner. It was then he heard the familiar sounds of sirens, not an uncommon occurrence in this city. He only took notice now because he was pretty sure it was him they were screeching at.

He checked the side mirror to see there was in fact an officer behind him before pulling over, his good mood dampening slightly. “Can you turn the music down, sir?” the officer asked as he dismounted from his bike. Lucifer, in a bid of pettiness, pretended not to hear him. Suddenly a pudgy face trapped in a white helmet appeared beside him. “Hey! Cut the music!” the pig said more insistently, annoyance scrunching his short nose unattractively.

Lucifer refrained from rolling his eyes and instead became apologetic, regretfully turning off his car stereo just as the song was finishing up. “Oh, sorry…” he said, flashing the other man a rather charming smile. By this small show of subservience, the officer gained a smug upward tilt to his chin when he looked down at Lucifer. “You know why I pulled you over?” Yes, but Lucifer didn’t care, instead he was more interested in ripping this asshole a new one for interrupting his post-coital afterglow. 

“Why yes, well obviously you felt the need to exercise your limited powers and punish me for ignoring the speed limit.” And before the officer could respond, Lucifer held up a hand. “It’s okay, I understand--see, i like to punish people too….or at least i used to.” He finished, flashing another blinding smile. But this seemed to only make the officer exasperated, as he gestured to the glove box. “License and registration.” he said with a monotone, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

_ ‘You’re not the only one. _ ’ Lucifer thought bitterly, he’d much rather be bickering with Maze. With a put upon sigh, Lucifer took out a wad of cash from one of the inner pockets of his coat. The officer gave him a funny look when he started counting it before handing a large sum over the glossy black door of his car. The officer look affronted as he exclaimed, “Are you trying to bribe me, sir?!” It was Lucifer’s turn to look incredulous, “Of course, I thought it could speed things along.” The officer spluttered as if he was shocked that he was being bribed...  _ in L.A _ . 

Lucifer grit his teeth, this was taking too long in his opinion. So he decided to go with plan ‘B’. He made eye contact with the officer, maintaining it as he started to influence the other’s mind. “Now, tell me. Surely you break the law too?” The familiar glazed look and relaxed posture settled over the officer as he was drawn into that dark gaze. “W-well,” the officer gave a hesitant smile. “Sometimes I like to turn the siren on and I drive really fast for no reason at all.” He said in a rush before coming back to himself, confused. 

No one could resist the Devil’s charms, after all. “Exactly, now I’ve got somewhere to be…” Lucifer trailed off suggestively, waving the wad of cash casually. This time the officer gave a sheepish smile and took the money. “You have a good night, sir.” He dipped his head before returning to his bike, stuffing the bribe in his back pocket. Without waiting for the other man to leave, Lucifer put the leather-covered stick shift into drive and continued one his way. He didn’t bother cranking up the music since he was only a block away from Lux now.

Maze was waiting at the bar for him, an irritated expression on her face. “What is it?” He asked, settling behind the bar and pouring himself a drink. He owned the place, he figured he could do what he wanted. She lazily pointed a long, delicate finger in the direction of the VIP area. “Them.” she said simply, eyeing the group of drug dealers with distaste. They looked to be negotiating with a younger male that smelled strongly of cop. He knew then what the problem was, just as he knew what everyone in this place was. Or pretended to be.

Nobody slipped under his radar in here. Lucifer hummed, downing the whisky before straightening his suit jacket and plastering on his best smile.  _ ‘Time to defuse a bomb.’ _ Lucifer thought as he reached the booth housing the meeting. The disguised cop noticed him first and gave him a considering look, probably trying to decide Lucifer’s innocence in all this. Lucifer only winked, making the man look away uncomfortably.  _ ‘Ah, it was always so fun to play with humans.’ _ he thought, nostalgia washing over him as he thought of Cain and Abel.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Lucifer greeted, letting his London accent lilt in just the right way. It had the desired effect, catching everyone’s attention instantly. Carlos - typical drug dealer name, by the way - looked more than a little disgruntled to be interrupted. He turned to the Devil and growled;

“What do you want,  _ pendejo _ ? I’m busy.” Lucifer only smiled wider, showing a disturbing number of pearly white teeth. “Oh, I want many things dear Carlos. But what I want right now is for you to take your business elsewhere.  _ Permanently _ .” Carlos looked affronted, which was quickly turning into anger. “You what? Who sent you?” he asked through gritted teeth, radiating suspicion. Lucifer clasped his hands behind his back and spoke as if he were talking about the weather. “Nobody sent me, but if you don’t leave I will be forced to call the police.” At this he looked pointedly at the smaller male who had yet to say anything. The cop startled at Lucifer’s attention, his heart skipping a beat when he realised he’d been found out.

Carlos laughed, oblivious to their exchange as he slammed his meaty fist on the glass coffee table. “Call the police, you say? Can you  _ believe  _ this guy?” The man’s cronies laughed along with him, but there was no trace of amusement left in Lucifer’s eyes. He was bored with them already. “Out.” He didn’t speak very loud, but the obvious command in the tone ruffled Carlos’ feathers. He stood up, feeling for the gun at his back. 

“You want to take this outside, asshole?” He threatened as Lucifer was suddenly surrounded. Obviously this wasn’t a concern, but the cop clearly didn’t see it that way. A whispered word was exchanged with the cop’s lapel and suddenly S.W.A.T were swarming the building like locusts. People yelled in dismay when the lights were turned on and the music shut off, but quickly cleared the stairwell leading up to the VIP lounge when they saw the men in black.

“Carlos Pentrey, you’re under arrest for the possession and distribution of illegal substances.” A woman’s voice caught Lucifer’s attention. With a stern expression, the exotic beauty cuffed the big bad wolf and handed him off to the others who read him his rights. “Mr Morningstar, I presume?” She addressed, turning to him with big hazel eyes ringed with long blonde lashes. All Lucifer could do was nod and she continued on. “I’m Chloe Decker, this is my partner Dan Espinoza and we’re with the LAPD. We were investigating the crimes of Mr Pentrey and it appears he was using your nightclub as a selling point.” She finished, waiting for his reaction.

‘What to do?’ Lucifer thought about his options. He obviously couldn’t tell her he knew about Carlos and his activities, he would get arrested too. Did he play dumb then? It went against Lucifer’s very nature to downplay his skills, but it seemed to be the best option at this point. “Oh, really? How terrible!” Lucifer faked a horrified expression that didn’t seem to fool Detective Dan, which was expected as he had heard the conversation earlier. Strangely, the detective didn’t speak up about it and Decker just offered her sympathy before leaving the scene. Dan passed Lucifer without a word, following his partner.

Once the police had left, the lights turned back off and the music blared louder than before as if to spite tonight’s earlier unpleasantness. The dancers on various stages rocked their hips to the beat expertly as the crowd below them followed suit. Lucifer was left wondering why ‘Dan’ didn’t call him out on his bullshit back there. Nevertheless, Lucifer was sure they would meet again and all he had to do was wait.


	2. The Drinkening

He didn’t have to chase the detective down, Dan came to him like he thought he would. Lucifer sat at his piano, long fingers dancing elegantly across the keys when he felt eyes on him. Of course there were eyes on him, the room was packed and he was doing a solo. But he knew this stare was different, belonged to someone that had been on his mind lately.

Finishing his set, Lucifer stepped off the round marble dais his beloved piano sat on to the sound of applause as the lights dimmed once more. The music started blaring through expensive speakers as he made his way over to the bar. He waited for the detective to sit down beside him before ordering. Maze wasn’t here tonight, some lackey of hers to take her place while she was out having fun. “Two whiskeys, no ice.” He said, twisting in the leather stool to face the gyrating crowd. Dan frowned, turning in his own chair to face him fully. He wore just a plain white shirt and black jeans with worn boots. It was clear he had just gotten off work if the darkness under his eyes was any indication.

“I don’t drink.” The voice held a note of irritation, but Lucifer didn’t think it was aimed at him. Ignoring the other’s sour mood, Lucifer smirked and relaxed further into the bar. “Well, you’ve come to the wrong place, then.” He remarked lightly, thanking the barkeep as he took the first drink in hand. He could feel Dan watching him as he inhaled the sweet aroma before letting the amber liquid past his lips.

It was a few minutes before Lucifer broke the silence between them. By then he had finished his drink and looked over at the troubled detective. “What have you come to a nightclub for, then? If not to drink?” He asked, finding himself actually curious of the answer. Dan thought for a bit, no doubt wondering if he should tell a stranger his troubles. In the end, he sighed and looked away. “My wife….” He started, and something cold slithered through Lucifer’s heart at that moment. Before he had the chance to explore what that meant, Dan continued. “She thinks I don’t spend enough time with our daughter - thinks that I’m not putting in enough effort.” Dan snorted, snatching the leftover whiskey and downing it in one go. 

Lucifer hadn’t expected the truth, he was expecting another witty remark not….this. He was out of his depth with this kind of thing;  _ feelings _ . “She does know you’re a cop, right?” Lucifer asked incredulously, turning to face Dan as he rested his head on his hand with his elbow on the counter. Dan smirked, like he had just said something funny. Lucifer didn’t understand what was so funny, but he didn’t push. He felt like he should just let the detective say what he wanted to say in his own time. It’s not like he had anywhere to be or anything to do that night. It was one of the rare nights he stayed in, sometimes in the club or up in his penthouse reading.

“Yeah, she knows. You’ve met her actually.” Dan said, motioning for another glass. ‘Didn’t drink, my arse’ Lucifer thought to himself before what he had said registered. Lucifer’s eyes widened in awe. “You mean that exotic beauty that bust down my door last week?” Lucifer laughed and clapped Dan on the back. “Well done, Daniel!” He congratulated, ignoring the wince the other man made. True, it probably was a tad awkward when he was having problems with said beauty. Then Lucifer frowned, something still didn’t fit with this story. “But, if she herself is a detective, then why is she mad about you not having enough time for the spawn? It’s not like you’re not busy, right?” Dan nodded, scrunching his nose at the term ‘spawn’ being used to describe Trixie.

“That’s just it! I don’t know!” Dan exclaimed in exasperation, like he had been thinking the same thing over and over again for a while. Lucifer shook his head and grabbed the bottle from behind the bar, pouring both of them a fresh shot. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you but tonight you should have some fun.” Lucifer declared with a decisive nod before downing one of the many drinks they would have tonight. Lucifer didn’t know why he cared about the detective’s problems, or why he was trying to make him feel better. It just wasn’t his thing, he was the king of Hell, for Dad’s sake! But they partied, they drank - though the alcohol barely affected the Devil, he just liked the taste - he watched in amusement as the detective loosened up and melded with the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!   
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any suggestions? Maybe we could brainstorm on motivations, character reactions, plot lines? Critiques? universe lore? It keeps me motivated to keep writing as I always start of with only a vague idea of what I want - which would leave a lot up to debate!
> 
> So come! Discuss with me! I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
